


as long as you want;

by ic0nt



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ic0nt/pseuds/ic0nt
Summary: This has been in my draft for too long.When they don´t give us quarantine content so we have to write our own ugh :( this chapter is very short I know,but it´s not going to be like this all the time
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	as long as you want;

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my draft for too long.When they don´t give us quarantine content so we have to write our own ugh :( this chapter is very short I know,but it´s not going to be like this all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when they don´t give us quarantine content so we have to write our own :( this has been in my draft for too long and I know that this chapter is too short but it´s just a little something to get into it <3

_'You should talk to him'_

The words kept repeating over his head as he nervously fumbled with the sleeves of his hoodie,trying to keep himself grounded with Garrett pressed close beside him on the small bench outside the back porch .They had been talking nonsense for almost an hour,not noticing the time before seeing the moon shining over their figures.

"Should we go for a walk tomorrow or not?"asked Garrett after a while,turning to face him.

"If you want to...I'm not waking up early though"he warned and Garrett chuckled.

"Of course we're not going to wake up early,when have we ever done that?"

Andrew smiled and fixed his gaze on his lap,noticing Garrett's hand on the side of his thighs.He shifted slowly,trying to move closer,desperate for the blond boy to make a move,to show any signs.They had been tip-toeing around the conversation ever since they got here,taking long walks,watching countless of movies or even just sleeping the day away.Though one thing was for sure: they couldn't let anyone know.For whatever reasons Garrett had.He needed to know if Garrett felt the same as he did and if he didn't,then why did the idea of letting people know that they´re spending time together repulse him?

His eyes were glowing like sapphires under the moonlight,a soft smile tugging at his lips as Andrew stole a few glances at him,feeling his heart beating out of his chest.He inched his hand closer towards Garrett's,fingertips grazing lightly against his,noticing the way Garrett smiles,reciprocating the action almost right away.

 _'Maybe we don't need to talk about this yet'_ he thought.Maybe he should let things unfold on their own.So what if he keeps waking up with Garrett's arms wrapped around his waist in the morning?So what if he feels Garrett's lips against his own every now and then,leaving him breathless,longing for more?It was fairly new to both of them and Andrew wasn´t sure of how it exactly happened but he´s been wanting it for a long time,wanting to have Garrett all to himself like this.The countless of movies that somehow end up forgotten with Garrett falling asleep on him,head on his chest,hands grabbing onto Andrew's hoodie softly,the way Garrett's eyes seemed to light up after they pull away from each other,the kisses still lingering on his lips.

And Andrew couldn't be more in love,he'd give anything to stay like this forever,locked up in this house with his best friend,away from people back in the city.Last year had been a mess,with him over working and staying over Shane's place at any given moment while Garrett had to be on his own,far away from everyone.He was not going to mess this up.

"Are you okay?"Garrett asked after a while ,a soft tone in his voice and Andrew noticed he had been staring at the ground for too long.  
"Yeah,no I'm great"he nods,giving him a weak smile.It doesn't look convincing but Garrett takes one last look at him and nods.  
"We should go to sleep,if I don't move now you're going to have to drag me to bed"chuckled Garrett and Andrew agrees before they stand up,walking back inside with Garrett´s arms around his back as Andrew presses closer to him,the air growing colder.

He´s making pancakes the next morning when he feels Garrett´s strong arms wrap around him from behind,kissing his cheek softly and Andrew smiles to himself.And they´ll eat their breakfast together,scroll through their phones,go outside for walks,watch more movies,making up for the wasted time when they weren´t together.Although he wasn´t sure when everything started to become this intimate and if Garrett wasn´t acknowledging it, why should he?The world could go back to normal any day now and they´d have to travel back to Los Angeles,where things would be the same as before.Dull.

'Maybe we don't need to talk about this' Andrew thinks to himself one last time.Maybe he should enjoy the little moments before they eventually come to an end.


End file.
